Séamus Morgan (OMD)
Séamus Morgan (also known as Rummy or Captain Savvy) is a character featured in One More Day's New England section. History Prior to One More Day The younger child of two traders, Séamus and his brother Ethan spent most of their childhoods working aboard supply ships. When Séamus wasn't sailing, he was reading. Books like Moby Dick, Treasure Island, Huckleberry Finn and The Old Man and the Sea were his favorites. Soon after his fifteenth birthday, the ship he worked aboard sank not too far off the coast of New Haven. He and Ethan were two of five survivors, while his parents went down with the ship. The two ended up continuing their parents work and eventually dominated the fishing market; their connections spanning over most of the clean water and clothing markets too; due in part to Séamus's incredible intelligence. They sat with strong success for the next thirty or so years, Séamus even getting married a couple of times (although usually leaving his wives). Then, during a routine trade, their ship was overtaken. Ethan and the rest of the crew was slaughtered. The leader took the gun Ethan had made himself and shot Séamus in the side of the face, letting him topple overboard. He woke up the care of a New England community a month later with one eye missing and no idea how he survived. As he looked to the side of his bed, he saw those books he loved so much as a child; that's when he realized it was all true. All those stories, the undersea creatures, without them, there was no way he could have survived. Within another three months, he was back on another ship. For the next few years he dedicated his life to tracking down the bandits that killed his brother, and eventually, he did just that. Massacring the lot of them, shooting their leader in the eye with Ethan's gun and tossing him into the waves. He found everything left of what they had stolen from him and other traders and took it back to the community that nursed him back to health. All except for that one sawn-off musket like gun, that he kept for himself. Now, nearly twenty years later, Séamus still continues his family's work. Never having children (that he knows off), his life belongs to the waters. He'll trade when he can, work as a hired gun for anyone who can afford him or simply drift. It all depends on his mood. Creatures from the Abyss Two years before the events of One More Day: New England, Séamus tells Brian Davis a fictional story about how he had killed a Kraken. Volume 1: Clean Slate tba Volume 2: Dangerous Seas tba Volume 3: Lost Souls tba Personality Séamus has the personality of the Hemmingway style captain. He's gruff, poetic and generally depressing to be around. While on the sea, he can be the happiest and most passionate man in the world; on land, he spends his days pissed, in terms of both mood and sobriety. He's known to be well connected and extremely secretive, those who know him best even going as far as to call him manipulative, earning him the nickname "Captain Savvy". He genuinely believes that the creatures and legends of the 1600's are true and despite his intellect, is incredibly superstitious. He still continues to wear his brothers gun on a hook around his hip and while he will use it, he generally dislikes doing so. Relationships Gregory Davis tba Luis Munson tba Francis Cook tba Anne Read tba Juno Marek tba Lucas Crownover tba Oar tba Killed Characters *Numerous pirates Category:One More Day Category:One More Day Characters